Distributed Content/North America
List of North American SpotPass DLC Below is the list of SpotPass DLC neighbors that are in North American version of the game. 'Teddy Roosevelt' Pete_-_Teddy.JPG|Teddy's bull terrier named Pete. Teddy & Pete.JPG *Distributed: 4th May 2011 - 20th May 2011 *Mii: Teddy *Dog's Breed: Bull Terrier *Dog's Name: Pete *Photo: Pete the dog standing. *Photo Message: Got a big stick? *Gift: Wooden Stick 'Harry Truman' *Distributed: 20th May 2011 - 3rd June 2011 *Mii: H Truman *Dog's Breed: Cocker Spaniel *Dog's Name: Feller *Photo: Feller standing *Photo Message: Want a Friend? *Gift: Stuffed Dog 'Richard Nixon' R Nixon with Checkers.JPG|Richard Nixon and his Cocker Spaniel, Checkers. Cd 009.JPG|Checkers at the park. PixS 013.JPG|Richard Nixon at the park. *Distributed: 3rd June 2011 - 21st June 2011 *Mii: R Nixon *Dog's Breed: Cocker Spaniel *Dog's Name: Checkers (plus one unnamed dog) *Photo: Checkers standing *Photo Message: Kids love dogs! *Gift: White Rubber Bone 'Rutherford B. Hayes' *Distributed: 21st June 2011 - 1st July 2011 *Mii: R. B. Hayes *Cat's Breed: Oriental (Smoke) *Cat's Name: Siam *Photo: Siam standing *Photo Message: Be Mindful! *Gift: Hopping Mouse Cat Wand 'Herbert Hoover' King Tut - H Hoover.JPG|H Hoover's German Shepherd King Tut. H Hoover with King Tut.JPG|H Hoover with his German Shepherd, King Tut. *Distributed: July 1, 2011 - July 15, 2011 *Mii: H. Hoover *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's Name: King Tut *Photo: King Tut Standing *Photo Message: Don't play w/ him *Gift: Tricolor Bow 'Abraham Lincoln' Fido - Honest Abe.JPG|Honest Abe's Labrador Retriever Fido. KittyDawgs 041.JPG|Honest Abe taking out a present. Ds photos 276.JPG|Honest Abe's Golden Retriver Fido *Distributed: July 16, 2011 - July 29, 2011, February 12, 2012 - Today *Mii: Honest Abe *Dog's Breed: Labrador Retriever, Golden Retriever *Dog's Name: Fido *Photo: Fido standing, Fido ready to play *Photo Message: Fido is faithful *Gift: Black Top Hat, Luigi's Hat 'Lyndon Johnson*' Nintendogs Cats 019.jpg|Him at the park. L Johnson & Him.JPG|L Johnson and his Beagle, Him. *Distributed: July 29, 2011 - August 13, 2011 *Mii: L. Johnson *Dog's Breed: Beagle *Dogs' names: Him and Her *Photo: Him playing with tennis ball, while Her barks at Him. *Photo Message: Let Her have it *Gift: Pink-Contrast Tennis Ball *Lyndon Johnson only brings his male beagle Him out for a walk. Her can only be met through the Journal stickers. In some versions, he brings only Her for a walk instead. 'Calvin Coolidge' Peter Pan - C Coolidge.JPG|C Coolidge's Jack Russell Terrier Peter Pan. C Coolidge gives gift.JPG|C Coolidge giving the player a gift on a walk. *Distributed: August 14, 2011 - August 27, 2011 *Mii: C. Coolidge *Dog's Breed: Jack Russell Terrier *Dog's name: Peter Pan *Photo: Peter Pan sitting. *Photo Message: Do you like dogs *Gift: Treats (Biscuit Bits) 'Jimmy Carter' HNI_0081.JPG|Jimmy Carter's Oriental Pointed kitten Misty M YY. 007.jpg|President Jimmy Carter. *Distributed: August 27, 2011 - September 9, 2011 *Mii: Jimmy C. *Cat's Breed: Oriental (Pointed) *Cat's name: Misty M YY (Full name: Misty Malarky Ying Yang) *Photo: Misty M YY sitting on an armchair. *Photo message: It's no rabbit *Gift: Wind-Up Sir Nibbles 'Ronald Reagan' *Distributed: September 9, 2011 - September 23 ,2011 *Mii: R Reagan *Dog's Breed: Cavalier King Charles Spaniel *Dog's name: Rex *Photo: Rex lying down and looking toward the screen. *Photo message: Get another soon. *Gift: Movie-Star Shades 'Franklin Delano Roosevelt' Major - FDR.JPG|Franklin D. Roosevelt's German Shepherd Major. HNI_0091.JPG|FDR's German Shepherd Major at the park. *Distributed: September 23, 2011 - October 7, 2011 *Mii: FDR *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's Name: Major *Photo: Major sitting down and facing the screen. *Photo Message: Nothing to Fear. *Gift: Scholar Glasses 'George W. Bush' File 020.JPG|President George W. Bush. File 018.JPG|India at the park. *Distributed: October 7, 2011 - October 22, 2011 *Mii: George W *Cat's Breed: Standard Cat *Cat's Name: India *Photo: India sitting and facing the screen *Photo Message: Miss Beazley? *Gift: Ten-Gallon Hat 'John F. Kennedy' FlyHigh 002.JPG|Meeting Clipper on a walk. Cat&Dog 001.JPG|Clipper lying down on a comfy couch. Cat&Dog 003.JPG|Clipper at the park. Cat&Dog 004.JPG|President John F. Kennedy. )0 002.JPG|JFK and Clipper going out for a walk, meeting the player's dog on the way. HNI_0085ClipperCafe.JPG|Meeting up with John F. Kennedy and his dog Clipper at Café Petrov. *Distributed: October 22, 2011 - November 4, 2011 *Mii: JFK *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's name: Clipper *Photo: Clipper lying down on a Comfy Couch and looking toward the screen. *Photo message: Pupniks! *Gift: Dog & Cat Record 'Woodrow Wilson' Nintendoggs 004.JPG|Meeting Woodrow Wilson and his dog, Bruce on a walk. Bruce.JPG|Bruce. Brucie.JPG|Bruce at the park. FlyHigh 001.JPG|Meeting Bruce on a walk. HNI_0028 BruceCafe.JPG|Meeting up with Bruce at Café Petrov. *Distributed: November 4, 2011 - November 19, 2011 *Mii: Woodrow W *Dog's Breed: Bull Terrier *Dog's name: Bruce *Photo: Bruce sitting and facing the screen *Photo message: Will he come? *Gift: Rainbow Disc 'Gerald Ford' HNI_0054_Liberty.JPG HNI_0054 Liberty.JPG|'G Ford's Golden Retriever lying down on an Antique Sofa.' HNI_0059 Liberty.JPG|'Meeting Liberty at the park.' HNI_0063 G Ford.JPG|'President Gerald Ford.' HNI_0069 Liberty & Puppy.JPG|'Liberty and a Sheltie at the park.' HNI_0070.JPG|'Meeting Liberty and G Ford on a walk.' HNI_0048 LibertySeaside.JPG|Meeting up and playing with Liberty (left) at the seaside park. Nintendoggs 014.JPG|Meeting Gerald Ford and his dog Liberty on a walk. *Distributed: November 19, 2011 - December 2, 2011 *Mii: G Ford *Dog's Breed:Golden Retriever *Dog's name: Liberty *Photo: Liberty lying down on an Antique Sofa *Photo message: Not a Lincoln *Gift: White Top Hat 'Bill Clinton' HNI_0005Buddy.JPG HNI_0005Buddy.JPG|B Clinton's Labrador Retriever holding a White Rubber Bone in his mouth. HNI_0024BudyPark.JPG|Meeting Buddy at the park. HNI_0018BillClinton.JPG|President Bill Clinton. HNI 0019.JPG|Buddy and a Sheltie at the park. *Distributed: December 2, 2011 - Today *Mii: B Clinton *Dog's Breed: Labrador Retriever *Dog's name: Buddy *Photo: Buddy holding a White Rubber Bone in his mouth *Photo Message: I did better *Gift: Mario Kart Category:Nintendogs + Cats